


pessoas felizes não têm gramados mortos

by poxariel



Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Shounen-ai, as sweet as possible, taekai - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poxariel/pseuds/poxariel
Summary: Céus… se lhe contassem que, àquela altura do campeonato, acordaria nos braços de Lee Taemin, ele teria gargalhado.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Kudos: 2





	pessoas felizes não têm gramados mortos

Lee Taemin e Kim Jongin se conheciam desde que o mundo era mundo. Talvez dizer que eles _se conheciam_ fosse uma hipérbole, uma vez que ambos sabiam bem quem era um ao outro, se viam com uma grande frequência, mas escondiam tantas coisas por baixo de sorrisos ensaiados que mal poderia se contar.

O caso era que Taemin tinha uma amizade muito grande com seu irmão mais velho, Baekhyun, e era praticamente impossível não serem minimamente próximos. Os dois cresceram juntos, correndo pelo quintal da casa dos Kim todas as tardes, depois da escola, até que veio a adolescência e o começo da fase adulta, levando boa parte do esboço de amizade que os dois poderiam continuar a manter.

Não eram _amigos_ exatamente, não àquela altura do campeonato, mas Jongin sabia o que todo mundo sabia sobre Lee Taemin: que ele fumava maconha e beijava garotos por todos os cantos escondidos da universidade. Ele não fazia questão de esconder, na verdade, por mais que fizesse uso de locais reclusos; por isso todo mundo sabia e ninguém falava nada sobre. Quem ia se meter com o melhor amigo do cara faixa preta em _rapkido_ , afinal?

E todo mundo sabia que Baekhyun defenderia seu amigo a todo custo, na situação que fosse. Jongin costumava admirar o que eles tinham. Costumava admirar, principalmente, o modo _livre_ como Taemin vivia sua vida. Ele não parecia ter medo de represálias, beijando quem queria beijar e sempre andando com um _dixavador_ no bolso da frente da calça colada no corpo.

Houve uma época em que ele dizia odiar o próprio rosto e corpo por sempre ser facilmente confundido com uma garota, mas, quando aprendeu que, porra, _tudo_ _bem_ _ser_ _confundido_ _com_ _uma_ _garota_ , afinal, não tinha nada de mais nisso, tudo pra ele mudou.

Foi aí que as calças coladas e blusas cortadas em tamanho de _cropped_ aconteceram.

Na primeira vez que Jongin o viu, ficou boquiaberto. Jamais esperava encontrar Lee Taemin, metido num cropped laranja, sentado na bancada da cozinha de casa. Ele ria um riso gostoso, aparentemente Baekhyun havia dito algo muito engraçado, e os pés balançavam livres de calçados. O short no meio das coxas deixava muito para entrever e Jongin queria poder dizer que não ficou olhando por tempo demais.

_Uma_ _grande_ _mentira_.

Era difícil tirar os olhos de cima daquele cara; ele era todo bonito e havia piorado depois que pintou seus cabelos num tom de loiro mel, fazendo-os parecerem macios ao toque. O que Jongin não daria pra fazer um carinho neles, inferno?

E foi assim que os semestres foram passando, Taemin cursando já o sexto semestre do curso de letras, enquanto que Jongin seguia os passos de Baekhyun e cursava o quinto período de economia. Eles pouco se viam na faculdade, mas era certo de se encontrarem na casa dos Kim todo bendito final de semana; ele ia lá para passar tempo com Baekhyun e seus pais.

A realidade era que os pais de Jongin e Baekhyun amavam Taemin como se eles mesmos tivessem dado vida àquele menino, Jongin sabia disso e começava a se sentir um pouco culpado pela _atração_ que sentia pelo melhor amigo de seu irmão mais velho.

As conversas entre os dois era limitada e, ainda assim, lá estava aquela maldita atração, puxando-o para uma espécie de abismo sesquipedal. E tudo teria permanecido daquela mesma forma, não fosse Baekhyun, numa bela noite de lua nova, dar uma pequena festa no jardim de casa.

A ideia era chamar pouca gente, mas a faculdade é um limbo onde todo mundo espera que aconteça alguma coisa no sábado a noite, e quando essa coisa era uma festa, absolutamente todo mundo parecia ter conhecimento de causa num piscar de olhos. Por isso o jardim estava cheio de gente às nove da noite daquela sexta-feira.

Metade das pessoas pareciam ter bebido algo no caminho, pois já estavam animadas o suficiente para causar uma má primeira impressão em qualquer desavisado. Jongin era um desses que estavam assustados pela quantia de gente e fazia caretas toda vez que se esbarrava com alguém risonho demais pra se sustentar nas próprias pernas sem cambalear.

Foi nesse cenário que encontrou Lee Taemin encostado no muro dos fundos e com alguma _coisa_ _suspeita_ nas mãos. Ele tinha os olhos bem menores que o usual e o sorriso no rosto evidenciava que o que ele carregava na mão era muito mais do que um simples rolo de papel.

— Gostando da festa? — Taemin perguntou após perceber estar sendo observado. — Achei que você estivesse com a Jennie numa hora dessas.

— É, ela foi comprar bebida, eu acho — deu de ombros, tentando fazer que não ligava para o fato de estar conversando com o cara por quem era atraído enquanto ele estava claramente chapado.

— Senta aqui comigo — chamou, já se sentando no monte de grama verde.

Jongin sentou. Andou devagarinho, meio incerto, mas decidiu que poderia sim se sentar ao lado de Lee Taemin e, sei la, _bater_ _um_ _papo_ com ele.

— Isso não faz mal não? — perguntou como quem não queria nada, apontando o que o outro garoto tinha nas mãos.

— Maconha? — Jongin acenou que sim com a cabeça, em resposta. — Só se você tiver pré disposição pra ataque de pânico e histórico familiar de esquizofrenia — respondeu, um sorriso ladino pintando a boca vermelha. — Sabia que maconha pode ser usada medicinalmente? Eu conheço esse cara, ele tem _fibromialgia_ e fuma pra lidar com as dores.

— E você?

— E eu o quê?

— Por que fuma?

Taemin riu inesperadamente, os olhos espremidos pelas maçãs faciais de um jeito adorável.

— Por que _você_ não fuma?

— Não tenho vontade.

— Tudo bem não fumar por não ter vontade, sabe? — deu espaço entre a fala para que pudesse tragar outra vez. — Eu fumo porque gosto, me ajuda a pensar melhor sobre algumas situações. Também me faz passar mais facilmente todas as fases de Candy Crush.

Aí foi a vez de Jongin rir, não sabendo dizer se aquele garoto estava realmente falando sério, ou se era só mais uma brincadeira boba. De todo modo, achou engraçado, por isso quis rir.

— Baekhyun sabe? — franziu o cenho ao perguntar, mirando o rosto, iluminado pelas luzes do jardim, de Lee Taemin.

— O que é que seu irmão não sabe sobre mim, heim? — riu outra vez, pausando pra voltar a tragar. — Aliás… tem _uma_ coisa que ele não sabe, mas não sei se um cara como você merece saber também.

— _Um_ _cara_ _como_ _eu_? Assim me ofende, hyung — e ele estava realmente ofendido ao dizer aquilo.

— Sem ofensa, ok? Mas você é do tipo de cara heterossexual que daria um ótimo capitão do time de basquete da faculdade e todas as líderes de torcida _morreriam_ pra sair contigo — contou ainda rindo, achando a imagem mental deveras engraçada. — Por esse motivo não sei se seria saudável te contar.

— Você _matou_ alguém? — levou cerca de cinco segundos pra que ele chegasse naquela conclusão, o rosto empalidecendo enquanto sentia o coração bater pesado na caixa torácica, por mais que Taemin risse até chorar. — Caramba, por favor, me diz que eu to errado…

— Mas é _óbvio_ que eu não matei ninguém — com um riso preso nos lábios bonitos, finalmente falou. — A não ser que conte o que faço na cama com alguns caras. Sabe? Pode ser considerado _matar_ alguém de tanto tesão.

Jongin quase se deu ao direito de corar, sentindo as orelhas pegando fogo como em nenhum outro momento. Quase sentiu alívio quando viu Jennie aparecer com cervejas na mão e um sorriso no rosto, chamando-o pra que dançassem mais a frente no jardim. Com um aceno de mão, então, se despediu do melhor amigo do seu irmão, recebendo um sorrisinho de canto em retorno.

Se Taemin soubesse o que causava nele, jamais se permitiria agir daquele jeito outra vez.

* * *

Num sábado a noite que fazia calor como em nenhum outro dia, Jongin e Baekhyun estavam ambos deitados sem camisa no chão da cozinha, tentando se refrescar daquele verão infernal que resolveu dar as caras antes do tempo. Fazia duas semanas desde a conversa estranha que o mais novo teve com Taemin e todas as palavras dele pareciam ecoar em sua mente todas as vezes que parava pra refletir.

Estava terrivelmente curioso, se remexendo a todo momento no chão, tentando encontrar uma posição minimamente confortável, falhando em todas as vezes. Acabou respirando fundo, resignado, deitando-se de lado pra que pudesse olhar o perfil do irmão mais velho. Era um inferno não conseguir ler o que se passava na mente das pessoas.

— Desembucha — sobressaltou-se ao ouvir o mais velho falar. — Anda, por que tá tão agitado assim? Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Baekhyun nem havia se dignado a virar o rosto em sua direção, mas sabia que ele estava preocupado.

— Não foi nada, é só que… — coçou a própria nuca, subitamente nervoso. — Você não acha algumas coisas no Taemin _estranhas_? Sei lá, parece que ele fala em enigmas, às vezes… 

Baekhyun finalmente virou o rosto o suficiente pra olha-lo nos olhos, franzindo o cenho e crispando os lábios, parecendo tentar conter uma risada.

— Nada é mais estranho pra mim que _você_ , na primeira oportunidade que tem, vir me perguntar coisas sobre o meu melhor amigo — falou com um quê de riso na voz. — Ta a fim dele por acaso?

_O_ _quê?_

— O quê? Claro que não! — falou, todo estabanado, sentando-se rapidamente no chão, sacudindo as mãos rapidamente pra tentar se distrair do fuzuê que acontecia em seu peito naquele instante. — É mais que óbvio que eu não to interessado em ninguém, cara. — riu então um riso nervoso. — É só que eu queria entender, sabe? Sei lá…

Baekhyun tentava não rir a todo custo, até levou uma das mãos bonitas à boca para abafar qualquer som que pudesse sair. Após alguns segundos, que mais pareceram horas, porém, resolveu se manifestar:

— Você é a fim do Taemin — ele disse, e Jongin soube que não era uma pergunta.

Foi o suficiente pro mais novo se desesperar e gaguejar mil tentativas de explicações, falhando em todas elas e ficando absurdamente vermelho em todo o rosto, orelhas e pescoço com uma rapidez invejável.

— Hyung! — aborreceu-se, por fim, sentindo lágrimas querendo se formar nos cantos dos olhos.

— Não vou contar pra ele. Prometo. — e beijou os indicadores cruzados.

* * *

Era sexta-feira outra vez e Taemin havia acabado de chegar na casa dos Kim, vestia coturnos, calça preta colada ao corpo e o bom e velho cropped laranja que Jongin secretamente tanto amava.

— Gostei da roupa, hyung — se permitiu falar, os polegares pra cima num joinha.

— Obrigado — ele parecia genuinamente agradecido.

— Ficariam melhores no chão do quarto do Jongin — Baekhyun falou alto da cozinha, querendo deixar claro que conseguia ouvir a tentativa claramente falha de Jongin de flertar.

— _Hyung_! — irritou-se, as orelhas pegando fogo; aquilo já estava virando um maldito hábito.

— Sabe que eu acho que seu irmão tem razão — falou baixinho, só o suficiente para o mais novo dos Kim ouvir. — Mas, se me perguntar, jamais vou confirmar que te disse isso. — piscando um olho, foi pra cozinha perturbar Baekhyun.

Se Jongin soubesse que passaria por aquele tipo de situação, jamais deixaria seu irmão perceber, inferno!

Mais tarde naquela noite, quando os melhores amigos já tinham subido pra dormir, Jongin continuava sentado na bancada da cozinha enquanto repensava suas escolhas de vida. Agora que seu irmão sabia sobre o que sentia por Taemin, as coisas ficaram meio estranhas porque toda santa hora sentia vontade de morrer aos pouquinhos, sempre que Baekhyun fazia alguma piadinha envolvendo os dois.

Era difícil demais raciocinar com todo aquele turbilhão de coisas que estava sentindo, e só piorou ainda mais quando ouviu passos próximos, quase tendo certeza de quem era sem nem ao menos tê-lo visto ainda. Morava com Baekhyun há tanto tempo que conhecia o jeito como ele andava, então só poderia ser seu melhor amigo se aproximando na surdina.

— Ainda acordado? — não se surpreendeu ao ouvir a voz do Lee. — Achei que já tivesse passado da hora de crianças estarem na cama.

— Sou só um ano mais novo que você, hyung — rolou os olhos, sorrindo fraco em seguida. — E você, caiu da cama, foi?

— Mais ou menos — se aproximou mais, ficando a um braço de distância do Kim mais novo. — Digamos que dormir na mesma cama que seu irmão continua sendo um ato de caridade, já que ele se mexe mais que tudo durante a noite e ainda me chuta inteiro.

Jongin até tentou não rir muito alto, mas quase conseguiu acordar a casa inteira com o riso que acabou soltando. _Caramba_ , precisava aprender a se controlar perto de Lee Taemin.

— Mas vem cá, você concorda com ele?

— Com quem e sobre o quê? — perguntou com ainda resquícios de riso na voz.

— Com Baekhyun — sorriu de lado. — Sobre minhas roupas ficarem melhores no chão do seu quarto.

Aí Jongin engasgou com a saliva e começou a tossir como louco, levantando os braços o mais alto que conseguia, como sua mãe lhe ensinou que fizesse caso se encontrasse exatamente naquele tipo de situação. Que inferno! Ele tinha logo que tocar naquele maldito assunto agora, caramba? Taemin riu, mas tentou ajuda-lo como pôde, trazendo copo d'água e tudo, por mais que estivesse se divertindo com toda a situação, até que disse:

— Tudo bem, já entendi — sorriu terno assim que Jongin melhorou da tosse. — Eu claramente interpretei errado.

— Mas interpretou errado _o_ _quê_? — quase se desesperou.

— Você todo vermelho na outra hora… achei que também estivesse interessado — deu de ombros como se não tivesse falado nada de mais. — Não teria como um cara como você—

— Olha você _precisa_ parar de falar essas coisas de _um_ _cara_ _como_ _eu_ , porque um cara como eu jamais pensaria que poderia ter uma chance com alguém como você, então… — falou tudo de uma vez só, temendo não conseguir se parasse pra respirar. — É.

Taemin ficou surpreso, mas acabou sorrindo assim que a surpresa passou. Aproximou-se, então, o suficiente pra estar entre as pernas do mais novo dos Kim, as mãos repousando nos joelhos dele com uma leveza inicial, logo se tornando firme. Conseguiu sentir quando Jongin suspirou pesado e sorriu ainda mais, arteiro.

— Sabe, a _única_ coisa sobre mim da qual seu irmão não tem conhecimento era exatamente o tamanho da vontade que eu sempre tive de te beijar — disse enquanto se aproximava ainda mais, as bocas quase se roçando. — Agora eu sei que vale a pena te mostrar.

E não esperou por uma resposta, selando os lábios de Jongin levemente, afastando-se o suficiente só pra vê-lo com os olhos fechados e a boca grossa entreaberta — _um_ _pecado_. Beijou-o outra vez, então, dando tudo de si e tomando tudo o que ele tinha a lhe oferecer.

Quando se separaram outra vez, tinham sorrisos nos lábios grossos, os dedos das mãos entrelaçadas para que Taemin pudesse puxa-lo de cima da bancada da cozinha, levando-o para o quarto dele só pra que pudessem se beijar sobre a cama macia.

Não passaram de beijos cheios de carinho, os dois acabando dormindo abraçados na cama de solteiro de Kim Jongin. _Céus_ … se lhe contassem que, àquela altura do campeonato, acordaria nos braços de Lee Taemin, ele teria gargalhado.

Mas quando acordou no dia seguinte, olhou pela janela e viu a grama verdinha no jardim de casa, ele só conseguiu pensar que, realmente, pessoas felizes não têm gramados mortos. Algum dia, agradeceria Baekhyun por tê-lo, indiretamente, colocado nos braços do que poderia chamar de dono do seu coração.

Mas não naquele instante, pois _naquele instante_ aproveitaria do calor gostoso que Lee Taemin conseguia lhe proporcionar.


End file.
